The present invention relates to a time division communication system adapted to structural and capacity expansion, and more particularly, to a novel module construction of a time division switching equipment for use in a data exchange system.
A conventional time division switch for a data exchange system is constructed in such a manner that connection paths between lines are divided into a number of steps to store data in memories provided midway in the system, and by sending said data after waiting for an idle time of the forward connection path section after the connection between the lines is established. However, in such a system it is necessary to centralize the time-division multiplexed information from the respective lines, and accordingly, there are disadvantages such as complexity of control, difficulty in structural expansion, relatively high cost in the case of small capacity.